The prior art does not provide a polymerizable dental composition, which includes one or more polymerizable aryl acid compounds within the scope of formula I; a polymerization initiator; at least 10 percent by weight of ceramic, metal and/or metal oxide filler particles having a particle size less than 500 microns, or products enclosing such compositions and methods of use thereof.
The prior art does not provide a dental product including an enclosure having at least two chambers separated by a wall adapted to be ruptured, and enclosing a polymerizable dental composition including a polymerizable compound and an effective amount of a polymerization initiator and at least 10 percent by weight of ceramic, metal and/or metal oxide filler particles having a particle size less than 500 microns.
It is an object of the invention to provide a polymerizable dental composition which includes one or more polymerizable aryl acid compounds within the scope of formula I, a polymerization initiator at least 10 percent by weight of ceramic, metal and/or metal oxide filler particles having a particle size less than 500 microns, products enclosing such composition and methods of use thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental product including an enclosure having at least two chambers separated by a wall adapted to be ruptured, and enclosing a polymerizable dental composition including a polymerizable compound and an effective amount of a polymerization initiator and at least 10 percent by weight of ceramic, metal and/or metal oxide filler particles having a particle size less than 500 microns.
"PENTA" as used herein refers to dipentaerythritol pentacrylate phosphoric acid ester which may be prepared according to Example 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,495.
"OEMA" as used herein refers to the reaction product of 1 mole 4,4' oxydiphthalic anhydride (chemical name: 5,5'-oxybis-1,3-isobenzo furandione) and 2 moles of HEMA.
"ODPA" as used herein refers to 4,4'-oxydiphthalic anhydride.
"HEMA" as used herein refers to 2-hydroxyethylmethacrylate.
"TEGDMA" as used herein refers to triethylene glycol dimethacrylate.
"BHT" as used herein refers to butylated hydroxytoluene.
"bisGMA" as used herein refers to bisphenol A-glycidylmethacrylate.
"CQ" as used herein refers to camphorquinone.
"EDAB" as used herein refers to ethyl 4-dimethylaminobenzoate.
"6-FDMA" as used herein refers to the reaction product of 1 mole of hexafluoroisopropylidene-2,2-bis(phthalic acid anhydride) (6-FDA) and 2 moles of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate.
"Monomer" as used herein means monomer or oligomer.
"Packable" as used herein refers to compositions which are packable as disclosed in Dougherty et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,174, particularly at columns 6 and 7 and preferably refers to compositions having resistance values greater than about 175 g/mm and more preferably greater than 200 g/mm.sup.2.
"Set" as used herein means a polymerizable composition undergoes a change so that it becomes firm, stiff and nonpliable.
As used herein "The MAX Lite" means THE MAX.TM., a curing unit for light-polymerizable dental materials sold by Dentsply International Inc. through its L.D. Caulk Division.
Throughout this disclosure unless otherwise specified amounts of each component of a composition are in percent by weight.